1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage case, and more particularly to a combined type storage case for receiving various handheld electronic device accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Handheld electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers (tablet PCs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), have become increasingly popular because of their portability and multiple functions they can perform. For instance, they can be connected to earphones to allow users to listen to music, they can be connected to transmission lines to transmit data to computers and also they can be connected to chargers for charging. In order to perform the various functions, the user must carry the electronic device with the earphones, transmission line, charger or other electronic device accessories. Generally, the electronic device accessories are put in the user's bag.
However, the electronic device accessories are dispersedly disposed inside the bag so that the earphone wire and the transmission line will become entangled with each other. The entangled wires and line are inconvenient for the user to use. Besides, the electronic device accessories may be hidden by other objects inside the bag and thus it is inconvenient for the user to take out a desired accessory.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a combined type storage case for electronic device accessories to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.